1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to float type wave powered pumping devices that use the continuous rising and falling wave action in a body of water to pump a fluid.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that conventional wave powered pumps are typically used in large bodies of water, such as the ocean or the sea, where the operating environment often dictates that the pumps are working in an unsupervised state for long periods of time. Those of ordinary skill in the art will also appreciate that it is desirable for such wave powered pumps to move large quantities of fluid in order to be most productive. Conventionally, large and complex pumps are used in an effort to meet these demands. While this typical construction has been satisfactory in some respects, the complexity of the pumps reduces their appeal and often introduces inefficiencies into the system due to the amount of components involved. Additionally, conventional wave powered pumps suffer from durability issues as many of the components are prone to fail by component breakage or deformation in the unsupervised operation state in the ocean.